


Fun in the Sun

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Lupin_Snape [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin and Snape on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

The sun beat down and the heat was almost unbearable. But Lupin was finding it hard to care when Snape was seated behind him, rubbing suntan lotion into his back.

“There are other places I'd much rather be rubbing this,” Snape whispered against Lupin's ear. Lupin blushed; he'd never get tired of Snape directing such thoughts at him.

“But Harry and Ginny will be here soon.”

“Perhaps Potter will find the sight educational?”

“Perhaps he will,” Lupin laughed and didn't stop laughing until Snape had given up on seduction and gone inside to make them some drinks.


End file.
